the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalmor (Clan Vendela)
A smooth Wildclaw with a taste for blood and a desire to impress. Love and kindness have escaped this dragon, and the only thing that speaks to him is power and the hierarchy within the clan that he serves. Background Born in the depths of the Scarred Wasteland, Thalmor was raised to believe in everything that the Plague flight stood for. He fought with his siblings from day one, determined to make his place in the clan. Ambitious to a fault, Thalmor often bit off more than he could chew, and found himself in a tough situation when he realized how much stronger he was than his siblings: should he kill them to show his dominance, or should he display weakness by letting them live? It didn't take long for Thalmor to realize that he was better than the clan he had been born into, and so he immediately departed from the clan of his parents and set off to find a new clan to join. Thalmor's rejection of his home sent ripples of repulsion and disgust throughout the rest of the Plague flight, and no other clan would let him be a part of their groups. Still desperate to prove himself a powerful Plague dragon, Thalmor found himself wandering the Wasteland, fighting and battling with stray dragons who wandered into the Plague flight territory. Word soon spread throughout the Plague clans and some of the other flights that lived close to the Wasteland borders of a rogue Wildclaw, wandering in the night, attacking and dominating small travelling parties of dragons. Finally Thalmor had what he wanted: a reputation. But it was lonely, no matter how much Thalmor tried to push the feelings of discomfort below the surface. He told himself over and over that he had made his choice, that the dragons from his old clan had been weak and unsuited for his own greatness, and that he needed no one if they were going to be to weak to challenge him in a fight. One day Thalmor was wandering the Wasteland, looking for another dragon to maul, when he noticed a pair of dragons carefully crossing through the desert. A pink Mirror male and a pastel Fae female. Grinning to himself, Thalmor hid himself near the path, waiting for them to get close enough before he would attack. He had not expected the Mirror to be so strong, nor so fierce. When Thalmor attacked, the Mirror seemed almost as if he had been expecting it, and immediately ripped into Thalmor with the same ferocity he had seen the great leaders of the high Plague clans do. Impressed, Thalmor gave it his all, yet was unable to find an opening in the Mirror's defense, and found himself weakening against the other dragon's powerful attacks. As the Mirror knocked him to the ground, Thalmor accepted his fate, pleased that he would die in a worthy battle and not wandering in the desert alone. Just as he closed his eyes, preparing for the Mirror's final strike, he heard the soft voice of the Fae speak up, begging the Mirror not to kill him. The Fae introduced herself as Lyra, an Arcane dragon from the Starfall Isles, and introduced the strong Mirror as Asgore, also from the lands of the Arcanist. Thalmor reluctantly gave his name, saying he had no affiliation to the Plague fight, but was instead a wandering rogue. Lyra only smiled, and Thalmor felt a stirring in his chest, an unusual feeling he had never felt before. She invited Thalmor to come with her and her mate to the Crystalpine Reaches, where she wanted to start her own family. Everything in Thalmor screamed that this was not his way, this was not his purpose; he had a legendary reputation to uphold, and joining a clan of only two dragon was not conducive to that image. And yet when he felt the aching of his bones and the bloody gashes in his side from Asgore's attack, he realized that this was what he had been searching for: a powerful clan with powerful dragons in it, and Asgore was strong. But what about Lyra? She was a Fae, the weakest dragon, so small, and yet when he looked at her he saw a fire burning in her pink eyes, and his instincts urged him to protect the delicate female. Thalmor accepted, and followed his two new companions to the Starfall Isles where they set up a home in a cave underneath the crystal spires. Asgore came to trust Thalmor, and Thalmor found himself wanting to respect that trust and the dragon who offered it, finding it easier to follow the stronger Mirror than it had ever been to follow his own parents and old clan leaders. As the clan grew, Asgore eventually passed on the title of Captain to Thalmor, giving him free rein and control over any fighting and battle that happened outside or inside the clan. Since then, Thalmor has been a loyal supporter to Clan Vendela, answering only to Lyra and Asgore. He has no desire to associate with any of the other dragons in the clan, and sees only Lyra and Asgore as deserving of his respect and faithfulness. Personality Thalmor is shrewd, complex, and dominating. He believes only in respecting the dragons who have earned it, proving themselves in his eyes. He has no tolerance for weakness of any kind, though he is not cruel. He is merely expectant that every dragon should always fight to defend their honor and the things that they care about, though this often leads him astray, as he cares too much about things that matter little. Category:Warrior Category:Plague Dragon Category:Wildclaw Category:Male